1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tricycle, particularly for recreational use by children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, children's tricycles are both steered and propelled via single front wheel. Considerable power is required to propel such tricycles. Therefore, children, particularly small children, soon tired of pedaling such a tricycle. So they are not used frequently as desired.
There are also tricycles whose foot-operated pedals are linked, via rods, to a crank as associated with rear wheels of the tricycle. Tricycles of this type also require considerable power, which makes them difficult for children to use. Vehicle like this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,135 (issued on May 24, 1988). Since the front pedals turn with the rear wheels via cranks together, the rider's feet must assume an awkward position during turning. Moreover, if the rider's feet can not catch up with the turning pedals their feet are likely to impact them due to moment of inertia of turning rear wheels, causing injury.